The Misadventures of Astro: Volume One
by Astro.PNG
Summary: A story filled with a bunch of short stories! Sounds weird, but its true! Take a look at some moments with our beloved hero and the people that surround him, All in a story filled with short stories! [SECOND INSTALLMENT IN THE VIVID INSOMNIA ASTRO BOY FAN FIC SERIES]
1. The Sleepover

_**Short Astro stories vol. 1**_

_**Chapter One: The sleepover**_

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Hmm... I dare you to kiss the person next to you"

It was a cold Saturday night at Theodore's. He had invited everyone over to play truth or dare and watch a comedy. Astro was sitting with everyone on the floor in a circle, across from him Theodore looked at Astro after telling him the dare, as if he was waiting to see how Astro's face would respond.

Astro looked to his right, fortunately it was none other than Brianna; who imminently flushed with red after hearing the dare... She turned to Astro. Astro for a moment wanted to stand up and leave the room... He didn't know how to respond, he noticed Brianna was blushing and tried not to laugh.

"Well... You gonna kiss her?" Theodore asked

Astro sighed, he looked as of he wanted to mutter and hiss and him angrily "I hate you for this". He leaned in foreword for a kiss, Brianna didn't seem to physically understand what was going on.. She just played along and leaned in too... Alvin came back from the bathroom and cut the kiss off.

"Did I miss something?" Alvin asked

"Yeah... Astro almost kissed Brianna" Theodore replied

Astro felt his heart stop for a second as he tried to figure out what was going on... he's kissed Brianna before, but something about this kiss... Was, different. Brianna pretended what just happened, didn't; she turned back around and checked her phone.

"Awe... How cute!" Alvin cooed in a annoying way.

Astro wanted to punch a wall.

Ken, who was next to Theodore gave Astro a sympathetic look.. Astro could tell that Ken was understanding of His embarrassment.

"Well.. Let's just 'pretend' you guys kissed, k'ay?" Theodore blurted out in the thin silence.

Theodore turned to Ken.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Ah! Got it... Is it true that..

"You like me?" Astro cut Theodore off... Everyone turned to him.

"Hmm.. Okay then, do you like Astro?" Theodore laughed quietly

"Why would you ask that?" Ken asked Astro.

"Just payback for the dare.. Sorry" Astro shrugged his shoulders.. Ken could tell, Astro didn't ask it on propose...

"No I do not" Ken replied confidently.

"Okay then, Alvin?"

"Didn't Alvin go already?" Brianna asked.

"Oh yeah... Who's left?"

"You and Brianna" Astro said

"Okay then, Brianna, truth or dare"

Brianna didn't know what to choose, pick dare, and she'd probably have to kiss someone. Pick truth and she'd have to spill the beans on her love life.

"What perverts" she thought

"Well?" Theodore asked

Brianna turned to Astro.

"Ummm..." Brianna began

Astro excused himself from the room to get water.. This was Brianna's chance.

"Dare" she said

"I dare you...to..um..." Theodore noticed Astro had left.

"I dare you to lick your ankle!"

Brianna tried to do the dare, Astro walked back in with a cup in his hand.

"You choose dare didn't you?" Astro asked.

"Yep" Brianna said

"You know it's physically impossible to lick your ankle" Astro commented.

"It is?" Brianna asked

"Yea.. I'm pretty flexible, and I still can't do it" Astro replied.

"Then I can't do it" Brianna said to Theodore, she put her leg down.

"Then you loose" Theodore replied

"Fine. This game is stupid anyways" Brianna stood up and left the room, leaving the boys in the room... Astro stood up and left as well.. No point in playing if he already went.

"Brianna?" Astro called.

"Over here" Brianna was sitting on the couch.

"I'm sorry" Astro apologized.

"It-it's okay" Brianna replied

"No it's not okay... I didn't think it'd be that bad of a sleepover"

Astro walked over to Brianna and say next to her.

"I'm sorry for bringing you here.. I'm a terrible person aren't I?" Astro asked.

"No your not... You didn't know, that not your fault"

"Yes it is... I knew I shouldn't had done this to you..."

"It's not that bad"

"What?"

"Your here... That's the only reason why I came, to see you... It's been a while since spring break that we've hung out... And I wanted to see you" Brianna smiled

"OH!" Astro face palmed, he forgot they were dating.

Astro sighed, Brianna put an arm around his shoulder.

"This sleepover may stink... But you know what, pookie face?"

"What?"

"At least I got to spend it with you"

The  
End.


	2. Cookie Dough Icecream

_**Chapter Two: Cookie Dough Icecream**_

Astro was walking into the metro city Icecream queen and looked around the place, it looked like a decked out toy store with a freezer, cash register and a digital board in the back (opposite side if the front entrance) Astro walked up to freezer like area.. A lady walked up to him.

"Why hello there, here to buy Icecream?" The cheerful lady asked.

"Yep" Astro replied

"Okay then, which flavor?" She said

Flavor? Astro never thought of it yet.. He looked down at the freezer and read the labels.

"Hmm.." He thought

"I can't make up my mind"

"I know what about pistachio... But what if they don't put enough pistachios?"

"Or maybe birthday cake.. But it's not my birthday..."

"Or maybe um.." Astro looked at the menu on top to see the prices

"The mint chocolate looks good.. But it's 2.99"

"And I love vanilla.. But it's too plain"

"I don't want anything plain today.."

"Or maybe chocolate.. But Brianna hates chocolate..."

"Or maybe cookies and cream.. But what if they put too much cookies and not enough cream..."

Astro still couldn't make up his mind.. Another little girl walked in, ran straight up to the lady at the front and ordered a vanilla Icecream.

"You know what" Astro said.

"I'll have a vanilla"

So the lady gave the both of them vanilla cones... Astro walked out of the place after wards.

"Oh wait! I didn't want vanilla" Astro thought

THE  
END


	3. Astro plays with Suzi

**_Chapter Three: Astro plays with "Suzi"_**

One day on a Sunday afternoon, Astro decided to head on over to the "P." Store... He wanted to see what was the latest things they had there.  
Astro walked into the small store and saw a bunch of phones, tablets, and laptops on display. He saw a sign poring to a phone that said "ALL NEW REVAMPED SUZI! SUZI CAN NOW EVEN ANSWER COMPLEX QUESTIONS WITH EASE!"  
"Suzi, eh?" Astro thought

"Hmmm.. Let's see how smart Suzi is..." Astro walked up over to the phone and turned Suzi on.

"Greetings, how may I help you" Suzi greeted, Astro smiled unconsciously.

"Suzi, what's the square root of 144?" Astro asked

"The square root of 144 is 12" Suzi replied.

Astro face palmed, he knew that was a dumb question to ask.. He had to test her limits.

"Okay then, Suzi, what is my IQ?" Astro asked her again

"Your IQ Is 160+" Suzi replied

Astro knew he wasn't pushing her enough.

"Hmm.." Astro thought.. Then it hit him!

"Suzi, who is my father?" Astro laughed , he knew she want gonna get it.

"Your father is Dr. B. Tenma" Suzi replied.

Astro backed away from the phone, he was surprised that she actually got it...

"I see your trying our new person identification.. Yep, Suzi can now read faces and match them with their family history, pretty neat huh?" The salesman said when he walked up to Astro.

"Hehe.. Yea, at least I know it works" Astro blushed.

"Glad to hear it's working!" The salesman replied, he walked away from Astro and headed to the computers section.

Astro had enough.. He left the "P." Store and headed home...

THE  
END


	4. Bowling, WHAT!

_**Chapter four: Bowling, WHAT?!**_

"STRIKE! did you see that Reno, did you see it?"

"Sure did..."

A typical day at the bowling alley you may say... Just two star crossed lovers out on a date, nothing wrong with that, right?

Astro: woah ,woah, woah woah, WOAH! you mean to tell me that the artistic girl from the sleepover fell in love with my BEST FRIEND?!

Emily: yes Astro, that's how the story goes.. Now can you let me finish it?

Astro: I don't understand what he sees in her...

Emily: your so mean...

Astro: I'm not being mean.. But do you see Picasso marrying Henry ford..

Emily: Picasso is-

Astro: I know, just keep telling the story!

Emily: okay *clears throat*

"Your turn!" Kaitlyn took a seat and urged him to go up.

Reno got up from his seat and went to take his turn.

Astro: hold on *burps* oh wait never mind, excuse me...

Emily: ASTRO!

Astro: what? I said I was sorry

Emily: no you didn't!

Astro: whatever...

Reno finally took his turn.. He ended with a spare..

"You did great Reno" Kaitlyn said

"Hehe.. Gee thanks!" Reno blushed he sat down in the chair next to her.

Astro: Wha-

Emily: don't say it.

"Well aren't you gonna go up?" Reno asked

"Yea, just give me a sec..." Kaitlyn reached into her back pocket and took out her phone...

"Really?" Reno said

"Oh come on! I wanna remember our first date!" Kaitlyn pleaded.

"Ugh! Fine" Reno suggest close to Kaitlyn to take a selfie.

Astro: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! He let her take a selfie!

Emily: what's so funny about that?

Astro: Reno hates selfies.

Emily: ooh, I get it!

Astro: *face palms*

Kaitlyn put her phone down and walked up to take her turn... She didn't do too well this time..

"Oh well" she said, shrugging her shoulders.

Astro: you know she should of-

Emily: NUUUUUUUUU! SHAUD UP ASTRO!

"You did pretty good, better then me" Reno said

"Naw.. Your like a THOUSAND times better than me dude!" Kaitlyn laughed

"Really?" Reno asked

Astro: dude, it's a compliment... SAY THANK YOU!

Emily: since when did you have a loud mouth?

Astro: Wha?

Emily: never mind... -.-

Kaitlyn and Reno left the bowling alley, hand-in-hand the two of them walked out the door and onto the parking lot.

Astro: here's my chance!

Emily: ASTRO NO-

Emily: umm... What do I say? What do i say? Umm.. I know *coughs*

Astro ran up to Reno and tapped his shoulder, Reno-

Emily: *waits to see what happens*

Turns around and spots Astro, who casually waves and looks at Kaitlyn.

"Hey Astro!" Kaitlyn greeted.

"Heyyy" Astro said back

Emily: *face palm*

Astro left the two of them and returned to where I am telling the story... Kaitlyn and Reno walk away..

Emily: thanks for ruining the story.

Astro: my pleasure!

Emily: your so much like your father!

Astro: umm.. Thank you?

Kaitlyn and Reno continue on until they left the parking lot.

"Want me to walk you home?" Reno asked.

"Umm.. Sure... I'd love it!" Kaitlyn smiled..

Astro: KISS HIM! KISS HIM! KISS HIM!

Emily: will you stop chanting?!

Astro: sorry, it's in my programming...

Reno walked in foreword, Kaitlyn kept up with him and soon they were both walking at an equal pace...

"Hmm.. Such a beautiful day" Kaitlyn commented.

"You know what makes it even more beautiful?" Reno asked

"What?"

"You."

Astro: AWWWWW... I should try that on Brianna.

Emily: I'm surprised she hasn't dumped you yet...

"You know..." Reno began

"Uh-

"What's wrong?" Reno slowed down.

Kaitlyn stopped completely

Astro: ooooh!

Emily: perf!

Astro: narrator!

Emily: what did you think I was?

"You okay?"

"Yea, yea I'm totally fine, never felt better!"

Reno turned to her...

"In fact... Let's just keep walk-

Astro: AWWWWW...

Emily: ssssh! Your messing up the moment!

Astro: Wha?

Reno kissed Kaitlyn.

THE

END


	5. I mustache you a question!

_**Chapter five: I mustache you a question!**_

Brianna was waking outside her house to head over to Astro's... Reno was standing outside Astro's door, Brianna shortly wondered why he was... But she let the thought go and kept on walking.

"Hey Reno!" Brianna greeted as she walked up closer to where he was.

"Kaitlyn?" Reno asked

"Nope, Brianna"

"Oh, sounded like her for a second"

Brianna knocked on the door, Astro opened it shortly later...

"Hey Brianna!" Astro greeted

"Oh! Hehe... Hey Reno!" Astro laughed

Reno smiled at him, Brianna turned around and saw her mom was making her way outside... Brianna imminently eased herself inside before she came out the door.

"You okay?" Astro asked

"yea.. im fine" Brianna turned around and said to him as she walked into his house.

"err.. okay" Astro let Reno in, who walked over to the couch and sat down, Astro closed the door,

"Astro?" Uran asked, she was walking down the stairs and noticed there were people in the living room

"yes, Uran?" Astro replied

"Hey Uran!" Reno greeted

Brianna couldnt sit still in her chair.. she kept moving and looking around the room in a panic... she hoped Astro wouldn't notice

"So what's up?" Astro asked, he sat in the chair next to the one Brianna had sat in.. he turned to the worried Brianna and had a confused look

"you sure your ok?" He asked

"Yeah, im fine..."

"Ok"

Brianna finally realized why she came here in the first place, he laughed on the inside

"Astro?" Brianna asked

Astro turned to her again.

"Yes?" he replied

"will you go with me to the movies?"

THE END!


	6. Me: Astro loves Bri- Astro: sssh!

_Chapter six: Astro loves Bri- Astro: sssh! _

Okay, so you might be wondering what I'm doing, standing outside someone's door with flowers in one hand, and a letter in another... It's a long story, you see... Kinda goes back to a few weeks ago... But I'm not going that far back to tell u what happened

Astro fangirls: Awww... *gets up and leaves*

But I will tell you WHOS door I'm standing in front of, or maybe... I'll let you take a hint.

"Comming" I heard a voice call from inside.

She opened the door, noticing it was me she stepped out the front door and closed it behind her.

I looked at Astro, flowers in one hand and a paper in the other... I sighed and smiled at him, sometimes I wonder how the world could give me someone so... Perfect? Yet, I'm not perfect at all...

So if you haven't guessed who it is yet, believe me, there's more. She smiled at me and I laughed.

"Those are for me?" She asked

"Umm.. Y-yea!" I was slightly embarrassed at the moment, my words felt like quicksand out of my mouth that travel far distances for no real reason.

I asked if the flowers were for me and I saw his face go red, but not too red, just a light red. A beautiful pigment that suits him well... He tried to say they were, I lifted his hand up to see them. They were so pretty, but then again no one gets me flowers so I really can't judge..

She lifted my hand up to see them, I tried my best to keep a tight grip, but all I could do was feel my heart pounding in my chest and try to focus, which we all know never works...

"There pretty" she said enthusiastically.

"I had a hard time finding one I knew you'd like then I came across this one and-

I didn't know what I was doing, must've caught him off guard with the small kiss, but I couldn't help myself.. People like him don't just fall out of the sky you know!

I never really understood why she did it, but I didn't mind anyways, dr. Elefun have me plenty of time to give these things to her.. Besides, I have Zoran at home.. Who's more trouble than there probably is people on the earth...

But this moment has taught me something... Love is not a script.. It's an adventure.. Nothing is always at the moment you expect them to be.

THE

END


	7. Twindom fandom (part one of three)

_**Chapter seven: Twindom fandom (part one of three)**_

"Are you sure this is gonna work?"

"I hope, that's why we have you here" dr. Elefun walked away for a second, he returned again with something in his hand.

Astro was propped up on a table, he kept shuffling his feet and staring at his shoes.

"You okay?" Dr. Elefun asked

"Yeah, I'm just bored" Astro replied.

"Well you won't have to wait that long, I hear the machine is almost ready"

Astro didn't know why he said yes to trying this out...

*FLASHBACK*

"So what's this for?" Astro asked the professor

"Well, it's a machine that can clone things, so far the only thing they haven't tested it on is humans, but for safety reasons, they wanna try it on a robot instead"

"So their gonna make a clone of me?"

"They'll try, we'll have to see if it works"

*RETURN TO PRESENT*

"Doctor?" Astro said

"Yes?" Dr Elefun replied

"I'm not so sure about this" Astro sat up

"What do you mean?" Elefun asked

"I'm not so sure about having a twin..."

"Don't worry, it won't be that bad... It's just an experiment anyways..."

Elefun left the room to see if the machine was ready, Astro let out a sigh.

*30 MINUTES LATER...*

Dr. Elefun came back into the room, Astro stepped off the platform and walked over to the door. The two of them walked the hallway to a door on the right end, Elefun opened the door as Astro walked in, there were a bunch of people preparing things and looking over papers, then he saw it, the machine.

Later on as time shortly passed, Astro was already inside, with his eyes closed... Elefun waved at him

"You okay in their" dr. Elefun asked

"I'm fine" Astro replied

"Are we ready?" Elefun asked

"We are ready" someone replied, another person turned the machine on, it was slightly loud, Astro looked as if he was struggling to get out... Then the machine.. Stopped.

"Is their something wrong?" A person asked, then the door to the machine opened.

"Nope, it's a success!" Elefun replied.

Just then it sounded like another door opened, just then a person came out, Astro opened his eyes again, he stepped out of the machine and saw someone trying to get out the other side...

"Oh! Let me help you" Astro extended his out out to the person and pulled him out.

"Thanks"

"No problem"

Astro looked at the person, then he realized who it was...

It was him.

(Continued in next chapter)

THE

END


	8. Mirrors (part two out of three)

_**Chapter eight: Mirrors (part two out of three)**_

"It- it looks just like him!" Dr. Elefun exclaimed.

"Yes, the physical appearance seems accurate, but what about the mental appearance"

"Ah yes! We have to test his mental ability and seen if it matches Astro's... We can start on that tomorrow"

"Great idea doctor" the scientist, grabbed his things and left the lab.

_At Astro's house in his room_

"So this is what your room looks like?" The other person said

"Yep, it's all mine" Astro replied to the other person and plopped on his bed.

"Hmm.. I wonder what they will call you?" Astro wondered aloud

"Not sure" the other person sat next to Astro.

Astro looked at the person, his face went slightly pink.

"I think I'll call you 'Astro'" Astro said.

"But isn't that your name?" Astro's twin said.

"Yea, but I can't think of anything else..." Astro replied.

"Ha ha, how about 'Sheldon'?" Astro's twin laughed

"Haha, or maybe 'Felix'" Astro replied

"Are you making a reference do a Disneys movie?"

"How'd you know?"

"Wrecks-It-Ralph"

"Smh..."

"We think alike?" Astro's twin scooted away from Astro and rested his head on the backboard of the bed.

"Your my twin"

"Excellent" his twin smirked.

Astro couldn't help but laugh, who knew his twin had such a sense of humor.

"S-stop! Your making my stomach hurt!"

His twin looked puzzled, then he realized why he was laughing and laughed with him.

"They say laughter is the best medicine, guess I cured your flu" Astro twin said.

"I don't have the flu" Astro turned to his twin.

"Good, I don't want it either..."

"Hmmm, let's see..." Astro got up from his bed and walked over to his bookcase.

"Course one or two?"

"Your making me study biology?"

"Well what do you have in mind, Sheldon?" Astro's twin chuckled as Astro spoke.

"Mario Karts..." His twin replied

"Have you ever played super smash broz?" Astro asked.

"Yea, I played twice and lost to my sister" His twin smirked.

Astro face palmed.

"Can I call you Debby?" Astro'a twin asked.

"W-what?"

"Just pulling your leg... But you never know"

"Ok, your strange.. I'm going to go see the professor, I'll be back"

"Okie dokie" his twin smiled, Astro left the room and walked downstairs.

"So? How's your twin?" Dr. Elefun asked

"My stomach hurts" Astro replied

"Don't worry, he will adjust... Think of him like Uran..."

"I'm starting to think this house is a foster home for robots..." Astro laughed.

"Well.. It could be.." Dr. Elefun walked over to the fridge and opened it.

"Are you sure he will be fine?" Astro asked

"If it doesn't then we'll deactivate him and try again"

For some unknown reason, the words out of dr. Elefun's mouth were like bullets to his heart, for a second Astro had a moment of pain.

"Thanks..." Astro smiled, he walked up the stairs into his room.

"I'm back" Astro greeted when he walked through the door, he couldn't see his twin.

"Shel- I mean, Astro?" Astro looked around the room.

"DEBBY!" Astro's twin yelled from behind.

"GAH!" Astro shrieked, he turned around and saw his twin, who was standing behind him.

"ASTRO?!" Astro yelled at his twin in a disappointing tone.

"Whoops..." His twin stared at the floor, he shuffled his feet.

"Why would you-

"I'm sorry..." Astro's twin apologized.

Astro looked confused.

"But why-

"I shouldn't have scared you, it's my fault"

"No no no it's-

"No, it's ok... I'm sorry..."

Astro sighed... He realized how much his twin resembled him In so many ways... It made him blush for a moment.

"It's okay Astro... I'm fine" Astro sat on his bed.

"Are you sure, how about we read course two?" His twin replied sympathetically.

"Really?" Astro sounded amused.

"Sure... I don't mind"

"Uh- s-sure! It's over there in the bookcase" Astro pointed to the bookcase.

"Hmm... Wait? What?! What am I doing?" Astro thought.

"I-"

"Don't you just love to read" Astro's twin spoke, cutting Astro's thoughts off.

"Yeah, I love reading!" Astro smiled

"This isn't suppose to be happening?!" Astro thought.

"I- I can't! Tr-trust-

"Seems heavier than i thought" Astro's twin placed the textbook on the bed.

Astro on the inside felt terrible pain... He tried to hold back his tears.

"Are you okay?" His twin asked

"Y-yes.. I'm fine!"

"What am I doing?" Astro thought.

(Continued in the next chapter)

THE

END


	9. Trust (part three out of three)

_**Chapter nine: Trust (part three out of three)**_

"Are you sure? You look like your shaking..." Astro's twin looked worried at Astro.

"N- YES!" Astro shook his head.

Astro's twin sat next to Astro and put a hand on his forehead.

"Your burning" he said. Astro gasped.

"I am?" Astro replied

"Well a little, are you stressing out about something?"

"N- no-

"Are you?"

"Maybe..." Tears streamed down Astro's face, His twin sighed.

"Astro..." He began

"I- I'm sorry... It's not you, I swear!" Astro said.

"I just..." Astro sighed, he looked away for just a moment.

"I have a hard time trusting people, crazy as it sounds, I'm just as human as everyone else, and..."

"To see..."

"Someone could ease their way through and gain my trust, to notice that there's someone out their that's just as wonderful as I am, surprises me" Astro rubbed his eye.

"I know..." Astro's twin looked straight at Astro's face and smiled.

Astro felt so warm, a small smile appeared on his face, which made his twin laugh softly.

"It's hard to trust people when all you know is what it feels to have that trust broken..." Astro scooted back and leaned against the wall.

"Don't worry Astro, I wouldn't break your trust"

"And how can I be so sure" Astro said, he twin scooted over to him and gave him a hug.

"Because you would never break a trust with yourself."

THE

END


	10. Artistic style

_**Chapter Ten: Artistic style**_

Emily: hello people of earth!

Kaitlyn: Jello!

Emily: this story isn't really much of a story though...

Briana: then what is it?

Victoria: I think it's a chance to fan girl over hot guys.

Mckenzie: did someone say HOT GUYS?!

Emily: Doh!

Kaitlyn: you have really strange friends...

Emily: I know.. _*Sighs*_

Nathalie: CAN YOU KEEP IT DOWN, LIKE NO, PLEASE?! JUST NO!

Emily: sorry...

Nathalie: it's ok, I'm not talking to you, I'm talking to the red head.

Mckenzie: UM my name is not "red head" it's Mckenzie!

Nathalie: sure it is... _*turns on phone and begins to watch "Frozen"*_

Emily: anyways... This is just a very short story about when we first met Astro in person.

Kaitlyn: and I feel in loves wif Reno! 3

Emily: and she feel in love with Reno...

"Hey, who's the little kid walking alone on the street?" Nathalie asked.

"Is it Finn? FINN IM SUCH A HUGE FAN OF YOU!"Briana screamed.

"Why does she keep making references to adventure time?" Kaitlyn asked

"I'm not sure, but I do know she's crazy" Nathalie replied.

"So I was like 'oh heeellllll no!' And she was like 'ugh! What- Eva!'" Victoria gabbed on to Emily.

"Haha, you showed her!" Emily laughed.

"I sure did!" Victoria boasted.

"Hey Emily, there's a little kid wandering the streets alone!" Kaitlyn yelled to Emily.

"Wha? OH! Well go to him, maybe he's lost..."

"You must really not understand 'don't talk to strangers'" Victoria turned to Emily.

"But it's a little kid!"

"LOOKS like a little kid..."

"Pfft, I'm going to go talk to Nathalie, buh bai!" Emily sped up to Nathalie.

"Ello Nathalie!" Emily greeted.

"Ello Emi-Chan!" Nathalie greeted back.

"Hey that's MY nickname for her!"

Mckenzie butted in.

"Whatever..." Nathalie ignored Mckenzie's outburst.

Briana sped up to see who it was.. Mckenzie walked along with her.

"Wait a sec.. Is that?" Briana began.

"What?" Kaitlyn shoved her self in front of Briana and looked to see who it was.

"OMG.. It's- it's-

"It's what?" Emily asked.

"Ast-

"NO WAY! Is that Astro?! HEY ASTRO! WHATS UP?!" Emily got excited and waved at him.

Astro looked around and saw a group of 6 girls waving and walking together. He sighed and decided to meet up with them.

"Your not here to annoy me, are you?" Astro asked.

"We didn't even know you were here, we thought you were a lost little kid!" Nathalie said.

"OMG ITS ACTUALLY YOU?!" Kaitlyn squealed.

"Yes, yes it is..." Astro laughed.

"No. Way." Victoria spoke when she finally caught up with the other five and saw Astro.

"Astro it is my duty to ask you: paper or plastic" Mckenzie said, she laughed on the inside.

"Both." Astro replied.

"Dudes, he's just a person! Don't get all crazy about him, no offense dude, I love you too" Nathalie piped up.

"Um.. Ok? o.0" Astro said, he looked at Emily.

"Don't mind them, there just crazy, me on the other hand don't seem to care as much... Or at least i don't have a urge to annoy you!" Emily said, she turned to Briana.

"Does the ship 'Astrianna' really exists?" Briana asked Astro.

"Yes, it does" Astro replied.

"Ok cuz I like ship it so hard, i'd cry everyday if it didn't exist in real life" Briana said.

"Well, I Better get going, the professor might be worried why I'm getting home so late, bye guys..."

"BAI BEAUTIFUL!" Kaitlyn waved him goodbye.

Nathalie: I thought you fell for Reno?

Kaitlyn: I did! But I had an obsession wif Astro a little tiny bit before I fell for Reno.

Victoria: more like A LOT!

Kaitlyn: oh put a lid on it!

Emily: _*chuckles*_

Briana: I was so pissed it wasn't Finn!

Mckenzie: tell me about it! I thought he was gonna be a-

Nathalie: don't start with it again!

Emily: well, that's the story! I hope you enjoyed!

Kaitlyn: and don't forget to do all the great stuff to support the writer! She's standing right next to me!

Emily: Awww, it's ok.. I enjoy being unpopular.

Nathalie: _*burst out laughing*_

Emily: HEY!

THE

END


	11. Astro x Brianna: Number Two!

_**Chapter Eleven: Astro **__**x **__**Brianna: Number 2!**_

**_Disclaimer: DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE FIRST ONE! The first one can be seen on the writer's profile, thanks and enjoy the short fan fic!_**

* * *

Astro was struggling to get out of bed, it was Sunday, no school tomorrow. The doorbell rang, Astro gasped and fell out of the bed, he ran downstairs to open the door.

"Good morning, pookie face!" Brianna greeted as Astro opened the door.

"Good morning, Brianna!" Astro replied, he gestured a hand to let her inside.

"Is anyone awake?" Brianna asked

"Dr. Elefun has an emergency shift, so Uran is probably the only one here" Astro walked over to the kitchen, Brianna followed.

"Hungry?" Astro asked

"A little, I'm not supposed to be here, I sneaked out and skipped breakfast"

"Why didn't you stay home?"

"Well you see… my mom doesn't like robots, at all, so she wasn't too happy to hear that we're dating…"

"But I'm a nice person, I would never hurt you!" Astro had a worried expression on his face

"Try telling that to_** her**_" Brianna rolled her eyes.

"Never mind, just forget I asked"

Brianna sat on Astro's bed with a piece of toast, Astro was drawing next to her, the TV was on.

"Whatcha' drawing?" Brianna asked

"I'm not sure" Astro chuckled

"You know, I still gave that drawing you did of you and me, I put it in a frame in my room"

"What are we watching again?"

"Good Morning Metro City, what else?!"

"Oh! I've been drawing so much, I forgot!"

"No you didn't! Sucker!" Brianna teased, laughing

"How'd you know?" Astro laughed

"I guess I'm just really smart!" Brianna leaned in close to Astro and gave him a peck on the cheek, Astro began to blush.

_On the TV: "Today, Metro City is opening the ice rink to humans __**and**__ robots for today only, so come out to the rink robots, because this may be your last chance to show your moves on ice in skates!_

"Ooh Astro, let's go ice skating today!" Brianna tapped his shoulder rapidly.

"I dunno, I'm not really that good, and besides I have to watch Uran and-

"Ssh! You worry too much" Brianna put a finger over Astro's lips.

"But-

"Ah!"

"I"

"Nope!"

"Please-

"Uh-uh!"

"Can i-

"In your dreams!"

Astro folded his arms.

"We won't be long; we'll only be an hour, unless you wanna take Uran with you"

"And if I don't?"

"You're still going, no matter what"

"But skating is boring, I just wanna stay home and draw"

"Ugh! Fine, we can stay till Uran wakes up, but then we're going!"

"Okay, may I remind you, she's a heavy sleeper" Astro laughed

_**9:00 (A. M.)**_

Brianna was snuggling next to Astro, who still wouldn't tell her what he's drawing.

"You are right, she is a heavy sleeper, when does she wake up?" Brianna asked

"Around 11, 11:30" Astro replied

"So we have about two hours, right?"

"Yep"

"Hey, have you seen the new comedy movie?"

"I saw it twice"

"Damnit!"

"Do you know what tomorrow is?" Brianna asked

"Some religious holiday, I think"

"Oh! No wonder we have it off"

"Yeah, Mr. Mustachio didn't tell you?"

"I'm pretty sure he did, I just forgot"

"No you didn't! Sucker!" Astro said, mimicking what Brianna had said earlier.

"Ha ha, you're so funny!" Brianna laughed.

"You know… I can do an impersonation of Dr. Tenma"

"Please don't"

"Oh my gosh, I have so many guest and I didn't even make tea!" Astro laughed

"Why would you impersonate your father?"

"I dunno..."

"A-Astro?"

"Yes?"

"What would you do if I told you that I loved you?"

"Hmm… I would probably freeze, give you a hug, cry, give you a kiss and say that I love you too"

Brianna froze; she stared right at Astro who smiled at her.

"I- I-"Brianna began to choke up, Astro leaned forward and gave her a warm hug.

Brianna began to feel something new, something she never really felt before. She wondered, was this what love _really_ felt like? She wasn't sure herself, but she felt really warm and sweet on the inside. For a moment, she didn't wanna leave Astro's warm, secure and affectionate arms, she wanted to stay there, forever. She forgot about life and everyone except Astro. There was a long silence, Astro rested his head on top of her and smiled.

_**9:40 (A. M.)**_

"Okay Brianna, you can let go now" Astro said

"No thank you, I like it here" Brianna giggled

"Brianna, you're crazy, you know I can't hug you forever!"

"Of course you can, there's no school tomorrow"

"What about the ice rink?"

"Oh that can wait, we've got time" Brianna looked up at Astro and smiled

Astro laughed, he finally got Brianna to hold off skating, he lifted Brianna's head up and gave her a kiss.

"I love you, Brianna" he whispered.

_**10:00 (A. M.) **_

"So will you finally tell me what you're drawing?" Brianna was anxious to find out what it was.

"Nope, it's a surprise" Astro playfully teased, both of them laughed.

Brianna got a text on her phone; she saw it was from her mom. She began to read the text, and with every word she read, she was about to cry.

"I- I have to go" Brianna whispered

"Says who?"

Brianna angrily sighed.

"My mom!" Brianna furiously yelled.

"I hate her so much it's not even funny!" Brianna began to notice the unknown feeling was fading away and in its place was a sad, depressing and sympathetic feeling.

"I'm so sorry Astro, you know I'd never do this to you, I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault, Brianna It's just-

"No, it's all my fault, I had to sneak out and ruin everything!" Brianna jumped off the bed and tried to storm out of the room, but Astro stopped her, grabbing her by her arm, he turned her around, she finally got to see what it was he was drawing.

""Oh- Oh, m- my, gh- gosh! It's so… _perfect_!" Brianna covered her face with her hand as she was crying up a storm. Astro gave her a hug.

"Ssh" Astro cooed

Brianna tried to catch her breath; Astro ran his fingers through her hair and shushed her quietly.

"But I don't wanna go!" Brianna said to Astro.

"Then don't, I'll keep you here" Astro replied

"But I have to go..." Brianna finally caught her breath.

"no you don't, your mom's just threating you, she doesn't mean it"

"You really think so?"

"As an expert in parenting, yes, I really think so"

_**10:30 (A. M.)**_

"Uran should be waking up soon" Astro spoke.

"Are you ready to go skating?" Brianna asked, smiling.

"More ready than ever!"

THE

END


	12. How Kaitlyn Fell For Reno

_**Chapter twelve: How Kaitlyn Fell For Reno...**_

Kaitlyn: sorry guys, Emily Is not here right now... I'm not sure why she called me over here, but you can skip this chapter if the silence bothers you...

Emily: *walks In with root beer in one hand*

Kaitlyn: where were you?!

Emily: the lunchroom, where else?

Kaitlyn: never mind... What is it that you wanted?

Emily: oh, um... I forgot...

Kaitlyn: *face palms*

Emily: OH YEA! I need your help!

Kaitlyn: with what?

Emily: I'm telling the story of how you fell for Reno...

Kaitlyn: But I requested that WEEKS AGO!

Emily: and now I'm doing it, happy?

Kaitlyn: sorta... *folds arms*

Emily: are you gonna help me?

Kaitlyn: Sure!

Kaitlyn: it was a cold chilly day... I decided to go over to your house since your mom was planning a holiday dinner...

Emily: you knocked on my door... I ran to get it before my brother did, I opened it and gasped when I saw it was you.

"K- KAITLYN?!" I yelled

Kaitlyn: "Hello!" I greeted

Emily: "um... C-come in! I'm sure my mom won't mind" I said

Kaitlyn: I walked into your small house, I saw a table that was covered in table cloth and empty plates, there were two boys playing Mario kart wii and concentrating on winning.

Emily: "oh don't mind them, that's just my brother and his best friend... Their Mario kart experts" I began, I walked over to my mother who was stirring the mash potatoes.

"Um... Mom? Kaitlyn's here" I said

"Who?" She asked

Kaitlyn: "it's me Mrs. I'm just here to visit!" I greeted, waving a hand.

Emily: "OH! Your the girl Emily keeps talking to? Why hello, it's so nice to meet you!" My mom greeted back.

After everyone got situated and ate.. Kaitlyn and I decided to head out somewhere quick.

Kaitlyn: "how are we gonna get there?" You asked as you were locking your front door.

"I'll drive" I said.

Emily: So the two of us hopped in the car and drove off...

Kaitlyn: "Oh! We should call Astro and wish him a merry Christmas!" I blurted out as I was making a turn.

Emily: "great idea!" I said

Kaitlyn: "my phone is in the middle console... You can dial his number"

Emily: I grabbed her phone and called Astro, someone picked up but it didn't sound like him.

"Hello, this is Reno speaking?" We both knew that it was Reno on the phone.

Kaitlyn: "is Astro there?" I asked

Emily: "nope, he just left.. Say? I'm going over to store, wanna come?" Reno spoke.

Kaitlyn: "um.. Sure! Is love to.." I said, I stopped at a stop light and looked at Emily.

Emily: "sure, I don't mind" I shrugged my shoulders as I whispered.

Kaitlyn: we finally met up with Reno.. He was standing outside of his car and leaning against the trunk.

Emily: "glad you could make it!" Reno laughed.

"Took us a while, Kaitlyn doesn't really know the roads here like she does back home" I said, turning to Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn: "well.. Florida isn't the same like Pennsylvania... At least the climate isn't.." I shrugged my shoulders...

Emily: "you get used to it" I said, I looked at Reno who laughed.

"Well.. Are we gonna go inside?" Reno asked.

Kaitlyn: "uh... Yea!" I said... I began to blush.

Emily: "are you okay?" I asked Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn: "Y-yea! I'm fine" i replied, i chuckled afterwards...

Emily: the three of us walked into the store, I noticed Kaitlyn could not stop staring at Reno...

"Are you sure your fine, you keep staring at Reno?" I looked worried, looking at her, then Reno, and then her again.

"Oooh I see, you-

Kaitlyn: I covered her mouth. "Ssh!" I warned

Emily: "whoops, sorry.." I apologized, Reno turned around to look at us.

"C'mon! You girls are SO slow?!" Reno seemed annoyed.

Kaitlyn: *laughs* do you remember what I said Emily?

Emily: I sure did!

Kaitlyn: "the only reason I'm going slow is to admire how beautiful you are!"

Emily: "what?" Reno turned around.

Kaitlyn: "I'm so so- *laughs* I'm sorry, it's just too funny! *laughs*

Emily: "I'm so sorry, did- did I JUST say that?" Kaitlyn said, her face went red.

"Um yes you did" I whispered to Kaitlyn.

"It's ok... People say crazy things.." Reno shrugged his shoulders and continued on.

Kaitlyn: ok I got it *laughs* no I don't!

Emily: "but hey?" Kaitlyn sped up to Reno.

"Hmm?" Reno asked

"I was thinking.. Next week we could go to the bowling alley?" Kaitlyn blushed, she played around with her hair.

"Umm.. You mean like, a DATE?"

"Yea.. It'll be fun!" Kaitlyn winked at him, I bursted out laughing.

"Um.. I'm not so sure about-

Kaitlyn: "never mind.. I'm just being weird.. Just forget I said anything" I walked away and decided to walk with Emily..

Emily: "why would you do that?" I asked.

Kaitlyn: "I dunno..." I said

Emily: we left the store a little later.. Kaitlyn and me were getting ready to head to the car.

"Hey Kaitlyn!" Reno called

Kaitlyn: "yes?" I asked

Emily: "wanna go bowling next week?" Reno asked.

Kaitlyn: I threw my arms around him "of course I would!"

Emily: the end.

Kaitlyn: well that was short.

Emily: oh well, that's the end of the chapter! Baii

Kaitlyn: baii *waves*

THE

END


	13. Rainy Day

_**Chapter Thirteen: Rainy Day**_

I was walking the street heading my way home, I was scurrying and making my way as fast as I can, it was raining really hard and everyone was rushing to their cars and into indoor buildings. I personally loved the rain, but I was in a rush to make it home, so there was no time to sit around and admire it... I was busy.

I was walking the sidewalk when I saw something, I wasn't sure what it was. I tried to ignore it and hurry along, but I kept looking back at it with every step I took, I decided to go see what it was.

"I can't believe it!" I gasped... It was a child!

I didn't know what to do, so I looked around to see if the kid belonged to anyone, no luck. I decided to take the kid with me home, maybe they can tell me.

I opened the door to my house, the child walked in first, they looked quite lost. I took off my coat and placed it on my coat rack, walking slowly to the child I asked "what's your name?"

"Astro!" He replied

"Or at least that's what they tell me.." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Come, have a seat, would you like a drink?" I offered, he walked over to the chair and sat down.

"Yes please" he smiled.

I walked over to the fridge and looked for some apple juice.

"So? Tell me about yourself" I ask.

"Well... I'm a robot, I'm not so sure about the rest..."

"Oh really? That's wonderful, but -if I may ask- how did u get on the street?" I handed him a cup of Apple juice.

"I'm not sure, all I remember is doing something important and then I'm stuck in the rain" he took a sip of the drink after speaking.

"Then how did you know your name?" I ask

"Because everyone was looking at me." He began

"They kept saying things like 'oh look there's Astro!' 'Hey, isn't that the famous Astro Boy?' Things like that."

"Ah! I see.. You must be really popular then" I smiled

"I guess..." He sounded clueless.

"Well, I'm gonna go freshen up, there's cookies in the cabinet if you want..." I walked over to the bathroom and closed the door shut.

About some time later, I came out from my shower, Astro was still sitting in the same chair, he was looking at the table decorations.

"These look pretty" he said

"They sure are, I got them at a great deal at the store"

There was a clash of lighting and thunder, the both of us gasped.

"That was scary..." I said

"Sure was" he replied

"It's getting late... I really didn't expect company over... But that's ok, you can sleep in the guest room"

"Okay"

I walked him over to the guest room, he turned on the lights, the bed was unmade and the room looked like a complete mess.

"I'm sorry, I must've forgotten to clean the room after the last guest, why don't you go look for a blanket in the closet while I clean"

Doing as told, he left the room and walked over to the closet, I put away objects and turned on the TV, he likes to watch TV, right?

"I'm back!" Astro entered the room, he had a red blanket in one of his hands.

"Great, just put it on the bed, I left the TV remote on the nightstand if you choose the change the channel" I pointed to the nightstand.

"Goodnight!" I whispered as I walked to the door, slowly closing it.

"Goodnight!" Astro smiled, he walked over to the bed and began to make it.

I walked over to my room, closed the door shut and turned on the lights. I couldn't believe what had just happened to me today...

"Good morning!" It was morning time, I was walking out of my room and saw Astro was sitting at the table, greeting me with a warm, morning smile.

Good morning, Astro!" I greeted back, the phone rang, I walked over to answer it.

"Hello, this is Dr. Claire speaking?" I said as soon as I answered the phone.

"Ah yes! This is Dr. Elefun, head of the ministry of science, we hear you have Astro at your home, am I right?" The person on the other side spoke.

"You mean the kid? He's fine here, I was just about to feed him breakfast and take him to my job, nothing wrong with that..."

"But, I have custody of him, you need to return him back"

"Oh! So YOUR the owner, I've been looking for who it was for HOURS, I'm so glad you called" I beamed.

"Yes yes, we need him back, it's an emergency, when can you return him?"

"I'll get him to you as soon as possible doctor"

"Great, you have a nice day"

"You too" I hung up the phone

"Who was that?" Astro asked

"Just someone, do you want anything for breakfast?"

"Hmm... Do you have cereal?"

The both of us finally headed over to the ministry to meet with dr. Elefun, he had such a happy face when he saw Astro.

"Oh thank goodness your back!" He exclaimed.

"What?" Astro asked

"He might have amnesia, he doesn't seem to remember much" I said

"Don't worry, we will have it fixed, thanks so much for your help"

"Don't mention it, bye Astro!" I waved goodbye and headed to my car.

"Goodbye, Doctor!" Astro waved back at me, he smiled.

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

Astro was heading out to go take a walk with Brianna, Brianna was waiting out her front door for him,

"Ready for our walk?" Brianna asked.

"I brought the water!" Astro laughed.

The two of them walked down the street, I saw Astro and called to him.

"Hey Astro! How's it going?" I called.

"It's great! Thanks for asking!"

"Who's she?" Brianna asked.

"It's a long story" Astro said.

THE

END


	14. Clumsy, Clumsy

_**Chapter Fourteen: Clumsy, Clumsy**_

"The professor wants me to test your athletic skills... But I'm not much of an athletic person" Astro said to his twin as they were walking downstairs.

"So then what are you gonna do to test me?" His twin asked

"Good ol' basic archery, my favorite!" Astro beamed.

"Hmm... Seems fun..."

"Oh it's even more fun than it sounds!" Astro opened the door, the two of them walked to the backyard, they saw a bunch of bows and arrows scattered across the ground.

"What are we gonna shoot?" Astro's twin picked up and arrow from the ground and examined it.

"The trees, but not these ones, I have special trees that I've marked, makes things easier" Astro picked up two bows and some arrows, he gestured his twin to follow him and the two walked to the marked trees.

"You ready?" Astro asked

"Sorta.. It looks a little hard" his twin blushed

"Don't worry, it just takes practice, think of it like art, an artist is not perfect on its first attempt to draw"

"True..." Astro's twin stood right next to him, he looked at the marked trees.

"It's easy, just watch" Astro dropped the one of the bows on the floor, along with most of the arrows, he was left with only one bow and one arrow.

He adjusted his standing position, he slide the arrow into the arrow rest.

"You see, it's all about concentration and relaxation, can't do a perfect shot without the both of them" Astro said, his twin tried to soak in as much as he could from Astro's shot.

He finally, with three fingers, drew the arrow back, taking a deep breath, he looked closely at the tree. He finally let go of his grasp and released the arrow. It make a perfect shot and rammed right into the tree.

"Wow" Astro's twin looked amazed.

"It's obvious you won't be able to pull off such a stunt, but if you can, I'll tell the professor your more athletic than I am!" Astro laughed.

"Okay, I'll try my best" his twin smirked.

Astro's twin picked up the other bow and arrow, Astro helped his twin get into position.

"Don't be tense, relax your shoulders"

His twin took a quick sigh.

"Now move your arm, it's too low" Astro raised his twin's arm up.

Astro took a step back and looked at his twin.

"Hmm, seems accurate... Now just slide the arrow into the arrow rest"

He twin tried to do as told, he carefully tried to slide the arrow in, but it fell out of his hands.

"Whoops" his twin blushed.

"Ha ha, it's okay, typical beginners mistake" Astro picked up the arrow from the ground and handed it to his twin.

"Try again" Astro said.

His twin tried again, this time it slid in!

"Yes! Now just take three fingers..."

His twin had three fingers ready.

"Draw the arrow back.."

His twin drew the arrow back.

"Focus, relax"

"And, release!"

His twin released the arrow, it went flying around hitting things and landed on top of a pile of leaves.

"Well, that was worth a try." Astro walked over to the pile of leaves and picked up the arrow.

"That was really bad" Astro's twin sounded disappointed.

"Aw, don't worry, no one gets it on the first try... How about I tell him your okay for attempting to do this"

"You sure?"

"Of course! I think you did okay, for a beginner, at lease better than I did!" Astro laughed, the two of them put their stuff down and walked back inside the house.

THE

END


	15. Credits (the final chapter)

_**Chapter Fifth teen: Credits (the final chapter)**_

Hey it's me, Emily, the writer of this fan fic, and just to let you know this isn't a real chapter, but you should still read it, but you don't have to. This is just a chapter to give thanks to everything that helped and inspired me to make these stories.

Music: yes, music. Your the most important.. Without you, I wouldn't have gotten the idea for ANY of these chapters, and you also helped get through my worst writers block, so thank you to all the artist that make great music, and an iPod that let's me listen to it! xD

Osamu Tezuka: umm HELLO?! this guy is my role model, without him I wouldn't have made this or realized I had a artistic talent. So thank you! :)

My grandma: I would like to thank her for giving me the ability to write this by using her wifi and buying me an iPod for Christmas, cud oodles to you Grammy! :)

The person that wrote a book that I forgot: if it wasn't for you, I would have never known about what a story with short stories inside was about... So thank you :)

And lastly...

My friend Kaitlyn: there's so many things I wanna thank you for outside of this fan fic, but it was actually her that told me I should do a story filled with short stories after I told her I do better at short stories than long ones... THANK YOU SO MUCH BESTIE! 3

And to everyone that reads this: thanks so much for taking the time to read this, I know some of it sucks, but for you to support me by following and favoriting it, brings me so much joy, and to be honest... I only do this for you guys, so thanks so much! 3

And don't forget to keep on the lookout because vol. 2 is coming out soon with more great adventures starring Astro and his friends.

Thanks everyone!

~Emily (keepcalmandwatchastroboy)


End file.
